A transport refrigeration system (TRS) is generally used to control an environmental condition (e.g., temperature, humidity, air quality, and the like) within a transport unit (e.g., a trailer, a container on a flat car, an intermodal container, etc.), a truck, a box car, or other similar transport unit. In some embodiments, the transport unit can include a plurality of zones and the TRS can be a multi-zone TRS (MTRS) that is configured to provide independent climate control to each of the plurality of zones within the transport unit.